


Day 1 -- Missing: Memories of Last Night; If Found, Please Return to SB

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hangovers are a bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 -- Missing: Memories of Last Night; If Found, Please Return to SB

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/825.html

Sirius woke and immediately regretted it. Even with his eyes closed, the late morning light was blinding, and his head felt like half a dozen Abraxans had decided to use the inside of his head as a stable. Sirius couldn't imagine how the giant winged horses could find the space to run around in there, but they were certainly managing it.

"And I thought members of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black didn't get hangovers," an all-too-cheerful voice said. There was a sound like heavy fabric moving and the room got a bit darker.

"We don't," Sirius grunted into his pillow, burying his head under his arm and refusing to open his eyes. "Alcoholism and insanity are in the blood; we stop feeling it at the age of twelve."

"Doesn't look like it's helped you any, Pads," the voice said. "Though, to be fair, you drank enough Firewhiskey and champagne to sink a small ocean liner."

"Not all of us have a furry little problem that keeps us from even getting drunk," Sirius replied, finally identifying the voice as belonging to one Remus J. Lupin, his annoying, soon to be ex-flatmate. "Unless you are here to put me out of my misery, go away."

"Actually, I come bearing Lapsang Souchong and Heath's Hangover Helper," Remus said. The mattress shifted next to Sirius, which meant Remus had sat down, and the clinking noises by the bedside table mush have been a bottle and teacup being put down. "Now get up so you can put your head back together."

Sirius warily opened one eye, and then the other, attempting to ignore the redoubled efforts of the Abraxans to pound their way out of his skull. Remus handed him the lurid blue potion and Sirius tossed it back, not that drinking it any quicker made the taste go away, though the first half a cup of Lapsang worked wonders. Sirius realized he must have had a rapturous expression on his face, because Remus laughed at him. "There's more tea in the kitchen, though if you keep looking at it like that, I might get jealous."

Sirius blinked in confusion and Remus smiled beatifically before standing up and leaving the room, taking the empty bottle of hangover potion but leaving Sirius clutching his empty cup. It was only at this point that Sirius noticed that Remus was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips, and that they were Sirius' emerald green ones rather than a pair of Remus' own faded flannel ones. He also noticed that Remus had a hickey low on his neck, just above the collarbone, and another on his right hip half-hidden by the waistband of Sirius' pajamas. He was also walking a little funny.

It was at this point, as well, that Sirius noticed that he wasn't wearing anything other than slightly sticky sheets. It was the slightly sticky that propelled him out of bed and into the kitchen, stopping just long enough to grab the dressing gown that matched the pants Remus was wearing and toss it on.

"What happened last night?" Sirius asked, once he had reached the kitchen. Remus didn't answer for a moment, and Sirius watched the muscles move in his bare back while he flipped pancakes on the stove. Sirius would never understand why Remus chose to cook the Muggle way; he swore it tasted better, but Sirius couldn't tell the difference.

"What do you remember?" Remus asked, flipping the last of the pancakes onto a plate and turning away from the stove to put the plate on the table. Sirius squinted as he walked over to the teapot and poured himself another cup. He remembered the party at James and Lily's new house, joking with Remus and the pair and Peter and other guests, and getting progressively drunker as the night wore on. Setting off fireworks out the window into the back garden at midnight on 1 January 1979 was a bit blurrier, as was James kissing Lily, Peter kissing his girl, and Sirius himself kissing…Remus? He'd kissed Remus? If he remembered correctly, it had been some kiss. And the other man was still talking to him. Sirius' eyes widened and Remus grinned, as if he could tell exactly what Sirius was thinking.

Sirius vaguely remembered Remus Apparating them back to the flat not long after and kissing some more, which led to Sirius fumbling with the buttons on Remus' shirt before the werewolf helped him. And, if he pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes shut, Sirius could remember the exact sound his name made coming out of Remus' mouth as he came, Sirius following a moment after before collapsing on top of him. Sirius opened his eyes and then his mouth to apologize but Remus held up a hand to stop him.

"Took you bloody long enough to take initiative, Pads," he said, putting down the satsuma he'd been peeling. "Though I would have expected you to be better in bed. I guess we can blame that on the alcohol." Sirius' jaw dropped, and Remus popped a satsuma section into his open mouth. "I guess you'll just have to try again when you're sober," he said with smirk that made Sirius' toes curl.


End file.
